


Two sides

by FrerardCake



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: After Finn’s death, Kurt starts spiralling down into something no one ever thought was possible. Reckless behaviour, drinking and smoking are just a few of the factors which leads him down to Lima, at the Anderson’s place.





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was too lazy to actually check my facts before writing this. It's after Finn's death but there's really no time stamp on it. It basically needs to be after everyone in this story has already graduated.

_Kurt_

It hadn’t been easy on anyone. Finn’s death took a toll on every single one of the Glee kids and Kurt knew that; he was reminded of it every time he heard Rachel crying late at night, trying to be as silent as she could.

That, made him feel like he had absolutely no right in being upset after a while.

The drinking came first. Initially while out at parties with his co-workers and at his own house parties. Kurt would start with a soda and by the time the sun came up the next day, he couldn’t remember half the night.

One night he met Cameron, a charming older guy with a James Dean attitude and looks. He smoked, which made Kurt cough like a maniac every time they went out to drink and party together, though after a few times, Kurt was smoking right alongside him during long drunken night walks on the streets of New York.

Rachel decided to say something about it after Kurt brought Cameron to their place for the first time. The night was one of Cameron’s favourite types of nights: cold enough a leather jacket felt just perfect yet hot enough he wouldn’t freeze without it. Kurt knew it was Cameron’s favourite types of nights, it drove him insane sometimes how much he knew about the man already.

They were walking calmly down a street, sharing a cigarette on their way back from Cameron’s favourite bar, one that reminded Kurt a lot of Scandals. Needless to say he hates Cameron’s favourite bar, but they went there anyway every once in a while because they couldn’t just go to clubs Kurt liked.

“Wanna go to my place?” Cameron asked after a while, passing his cigarette back to Kurt. His face had his usual expression when he smoked: it was calm and bored, but Kurt knew what went on behind it.

“Thought we could maybe stop by my place this time...” He replied with a sigh and grinned internally when Cameron turned to him, surprised.

“Isn’t your roommate home tonight? Won’t she tell...?” And Kurt shrugged.

He sometimes forgot Cameron Danvers was not his boyfriend. He forgot his boyfriend was back in Lima, probably asleep because he had class the next day. He forgot Rachel would probably have a serious talk with Kurt once Cameron left in the morning, but he couldn’t care less right now, so they both walked towards Kurt’s place, the alcoholic buzz slowly wearing off.

 

The night went on not too eventful. They came in while Rachel was getting ready to go to bed. Cameron set up in the living room and turned their magazine stack into an ashtray. They drank whiskey while watching classic horror movies (“creature features” like Cameron liked “not those stupid serial killer movies people have the guts to call classics”) and made out on the couch whenever they were too focused on each other to remember Rachel actually decided not to go to bed just to keep an eye on the two of them.

As Kurt thought, Cameron left in the morning around 7, none of the three getting any sleep that night.

“He seems like a nice guy... Besides his annoying smoking habit and attempt on the bad boy looks and attitude, he seems like a nice man, Kurt. How old is he?” Rachel said as soon as Kurt closed the door once Cameron left.

“Twenty-two” Kurt answered, yawning on his way to the kitchen “I’ll make up some coffee...”

“Does he know you have a boyfriend?” She continued without giving him much attention “Because it looked like you two were very very close to leaving the living room to go to your bedroom”

“No, he doesn’t know about Blaine and if we were about to go to my room, you have nothing to do with it Rachel, so leave me alone” He rolled his eyes even though he had his back to her.

“I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, Kurt...” She said carefully, taking a couple steps back towards her room.

 

**Blaine**

Blaine felt neglected to say the least. Kurt wasn’t replying to his texts at all (again), no matter the time of the day. He would sometimes be able to get in contact in the morning but that was it, a “good morning my love” texts followed by “I’m so busy lately, I’ll tell you everything about it as soon as I have time” seemed to be the only thing Kurt knew how to type anymore.

He went to the Lima Bean every morning now. He loved seeing the rush of people in the place, he loved seeing it slow down to an almost stop and loved being the only one there for about ten minutes every morning. But today was different.

“Blaine Warbler” He heard a familiar voice and looked up startled to find Sebastian Smythe standing next to his table, not for long since the man invited himself to sit down.

“Sebastian Smythe” He tried to mimick the other’s tone, yet somehow managing to sound genuinely surprised instead of the fake surprised Sebastian always managed to sound “What brings you back? Thought you went back to Paris...?”

“I did. Love the place, it’s my home... But” He sipped his coffee and sighed “Had some things I had to get done here before going back home. Besides, I won’t start college until fall, so I have time to kill and people to visit. Funny seeing you here alone. Where’s that boyfriend of yours?”

“Wish I knew” He rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, trying to ignore the looks Sebastian have him after that.

“Things aren’t going well between the two of you, huh?” He leaned against the back of the chair, one arm over the backrest as he studied to other man’s face “Listen up, I’m back in town, you clearly don’t have anything better to do with your life, so I think we should go out, just as friends, to Scandals. What do you think?”

Blaine looked at him surprised and scanned Sebastian’s expression for any hint of what he had in mind. A little too long, seeing how the other had to add another “just as friends, Blaine” to the dead air between them.

“Alright... See you there at eight” Sebastian smiled as he got up and left.

Blaine spent the rest of his day wondering if he had made the right decision. If wondered if going out with Sebastian to Scandals was the best idea, seeing their past history together.

By the time he was in the shower getting ready to go, he decided on a few things: he would tell Kurt where he went and with who if he texted him tonight; he also decided that the worst that could happen would be Sebastian making a move on him and they end up fighting, which wasn’t that big of a problem seeing that Sebastian was a little pushy but definitely not the type of guy who’d do anything physical to Blaine if he said no (even if when it came to talking, Sebastian didn’t seem to understand the meaning of the word).

At eight he was stepping out of his cab in front of the gay bar, his fake ID burning a hole in his pocket as he stepped up to the bouncer at the door. As soon as he was let in and heard it was karaoke Friday he saw Sebastian at the bar, a glass in hand and another glass right next to it.

“Hey” He approached the taller man with a smile and sat down on the stool right next to him.


	2. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's part is a bit longer. Most of his parts will be set before Kurt's, so this chapter we see Kurt on Saturday and Blaine on Friday night and that's how it'll mostly go until next Saturday when shit's gonna go down in history... (i'm not even slightly dramatic, oh no).  
> I am really enjoying writing this, specially Sebastian and Blaine because I always had a thing for their characters, specially in this chapter, Sebastian and Blaine was the most "fun" part to write.

_Kurt_

“Anyway... I really liked your place, Kurt. I can come over and bring dinner after work”

Kurt was sitting by the window, the phone on the cushion under him on speakerphone. He was bored and had absolutely nothing to do this Saturday, which was unusual considering he usually had a lot to practice and write on the weekends. It was one of those weekends when he would normally be down at Rachel’s job or on his way to see Blaine.

“Blaine” He gasped, suddenly remembering he hadn’t texted him today, or all day and stopping to think about it, not all week. He would be really pissed.

“Blaine? Is that some slang I haven’t heard about?” Cameron chuckled on the phone, his voice light and cheery which broke Kurt’s heart because it reminded him of Blaine “Or are you with someone over there? Because I will come over and knock their teeth off their face” He joked.

“No Cam... Blaine is someone I really need to call right now okay? I’ll call you back. And yes, please come over and bring dinner, you know what I like”

“Alright, bye Kurt”

“Bye Cameron”

Once he hung up he checked the time, groaning when he saw Blaine hadn’t texted him since last night. He went out, and Kurt could almost hear Sebastian’s voice calling Blaine “killer” and could almost see the stupid little smirk on his face whenever he looked at Blaine or said one of his stupid innuendos.

Sebastian was stupid and did everything stupid and Kurt was really anxious by the time the managed to dial Blaine’s number.

As he waited for his boyfriend to pick up, he poured himself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch.

“Kurt?” The voice on the other end was low and scratchy, as if he had been sleeping until his phone started ringing, which could very well be true, seeing that it was a Saturday after all and Blaine went out last night.

“Hey baby, it’s me. Good morning” Kurt said in the sweetest tone he could muster and sipped his wine. He had to play it cool, pretend he wasn’t internally praying he hadn’t gone out with Sebastian last night.

“Hey... Finally you called... I actually thought you’d be dead at this point” And that made Kurt’s heart sink, because the word reminded him of Finn and how he wasn’t there anymore, he wasn’t alive anymore and Kurt drank his wine all at once before getting up to go get the bottle. When he didn’t say anything, Blaine cleared his throat and continued “I went out to Scandals with Sebastian last night and crashed at his place. Nothing happened, don’t worry... I was just really drunk and Sebastian didn’t want to simply let me in an taxi in the hands of God so yeah...”

“Sebastian huh? How is he? Tell him I hate him” He heard Blaine laugh and repeat it to someone, then came the distant sound of a ‘I love you too, gay face’ and  Kurt rolled his eyes “I see you are still with him”

“Yeah, we just woke up. He’s getting the staff to make up breakfast... He has a staff” He laughed and cleared his throat “Anyway, how was your week? Anything cool going on?”

Kurt had dozens of answers to that question. It had been shit like the past weeks since Finn died. He had been drunk most of it so he couldn’t even remember how Cameron’s cock felt inside him. He had spent more money on booze than on food this week and he was pretty sure he had agreed to a threesome with two random guys at a random gay club he went with Cameron. But instead he used his usual lie “Oh, you know... Busy with school... Way too busy... God! NYADA is driving me crazy”

“Well... You still coming to visit me next Saturday, right? I know just the perfect thing for us to do together, you’ll love it... I miss you so much you know?”

“Of course I’m coming next Saturday” And suddenly he realized he had completely forgot about their anniversary “I miss you too, Blaine” He sighed.

Kurt had been afraid to say those words to him, simply because he wasn’t sure if they would be true, but now he knew they were. He really missed Blaine, even though he did not help Kurt at all with his grieving and he did not possibly understand what Kurt was going through.

“I love you” Blaine whispered in the other end “Don’t you ever forget that, alright?”

“I love you too Blaine” He whispered back, suddenly feeling the tears reaching his face “And... For the record... I will try to text and call more... It’s just... This past few weeks have been insane, we are trying to prepare a winter musical and it’s all going insane”

“Don’t worry babe, just make sure you get me a ticket” Blaine said sweetly and there was the sound of chairs being dragged on Sebastian’s stupid hardwood floor. At least that was how Kurt was imagining it.

“I’ll let you grab breakfast. Tell Sebastian I will personally cut his dick off if he even thinks about doing anything to you. Bye Blaine. Love you”

Blaine laughed and God, Kurt could almost see the way he shook his eyes when he laughed like that “Bye Kurt. I love you too”

And that was Kurt’s cue to hang up.

He couldn’t call Cameron back, because he knew he’d be back at work now. He couldn’t call anyone really, so he put on one of their old choir presentations, the one when Finn kissed Rachel, and sat there, watching as he finished the entire bottle of wine.

By the time the video was done, Kurt was drunk enough that he didn’t think about Finn, Blaine, Rachel or Sebastian. He didn’t feel insecure and he didn’t want to jump off the window, not literally at least. All his drunk mind could focus on was how his amazing lover, Cameron would be coming over later and how much he wanted the older guy’s cock in his ass, fucking him into oblivion.

**Blaine**

It’s true what people say about the world under strobe lights. Everything seems so much faster yet so much slower. The lyrics don’t seem to matter because you are dancing with your hands all over each other and all that matters in the world is the beating you two are moving to.

And the beating was the bass in Muse’s Time Is Running Out, a song someone was singing perfectly on the small stage they had set up at the back of the bar.

“We should go somewhere more private...” Blaine heard Sebastian whisper in his ear from behind. The hands on his hips were unmistakable and he just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was doing or saying anymore. The night had been great, he drank a lot, sang a lot, danced a lot and couldn’t deny the fact that Sebastian ­was being great company to him.

After that both made their way out of the bar and in the cab Sebastian had called at some point.

“You know... You are like... So out there” Blaine slurred leaning against Sebastian’s shoulder as soon as the cab started moving “Yeah... And responsible... And I bet you’d text me, unlike Kurt”

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing” Sebastian stated, slightly more sober than Blaine.

“Exactly! I mean... He never texts back... never ever you know? Makes me feel used... It’s like none of this matters, like it never did”

“Alright, Blaine Warbler... C’mon, you’re crashing with me tonight, I don’t want your parents to see you like this...” He sighed and fished for his wallet. He didn’t even look at how much it had been, just handed the drive a fifty and told him to keep the change as he got Blaine out of the car.

He helped the shorter man up the front steps then the other set of front steps and was surprised when Blaine stopped and looked around “The Smythe residence...” He chuckled “I had a dream when we first met, about coming here and fucking you”

“Of course, Blaine” He rolled his eyes “Like that was gonna happen”

“Are you saying... we would never fuck? Or that I will never be able to _fuck you_?” He dragged out the last couple words, looking deeply into Sebastian’s eyes “That first time at Scandals... I did think about it as soon as I walked in and saw you at the bar... I thought what it-you, I thought how you’d look so perfect on my bed or in my car or anywhere really... Just taking me, moaning my name—“

“Blaine, enough” Sebastian snapped, suddenly opening the front door and ushering him inside “The house is empty except for the staff... Try not to puke on anything expensive” He shrugged off his jacket and put the keys in the bowl on the table by the door.

Blaine didn’t move for a moment, just watching the way Sebastian moved, the way he breathed weirdly and the way he didn’t look at Blaine “From the moment you started hitting on me... I didn’t want to admit then, but since then, since then I have wanted to wipe that smug look off your face... I have wanted to break you... Hear you scream... Lose control” He touched the other’s shoulder and slowly turned Sebastian to look at him.

Blaine was surprised Sebastian didn’t pull away. He didn’t resist of flinch. He looked puzzled, Blaine thought, almost sad like he had been when he heard the news about Dave’s suicide attempt. He hated seeing that look on his face right now, so he did the only thing he knew was failsafe right now and stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s.

Needless to say, kissing Sebastian was a completely different experience than it was kissing Kurt.

Sebastian seemed to know what he was doing, even though he was clearly reluctant, not really fighting back but also not kissing Blaine with all he got. Sebastian had stubble, something Kurt somehow never seemed to have whenever they kissed. Sebastian didn’t let Blaine lead the kiss but he also wasn’t the one leading, they were doing it together and it was crazy hot for Blaine when Sebastian’s hands moved down his body, grabbing his ass.

He pushed Sebastian against the wall with just enough force to make the other gasp and pull away just slightly “Blaine... Kurt...” The whisper came out low, desperate and fragmented, almost too quiet for Blaine to hear.

“Like it ever bothered you” He whispered back in the same tone and started fumbling with Sebastian’s shirt, undoing the first few buttons before moving to his belt and jeans, the metallic sound the only thing echoing through the spacious house until the taller man help Blaine’s hand firmly and shook his head.

“Blaine. I changed. As much as I want to do this, I will not do it with you drunk out of your mind”

“Sebastian, c’mon... You’ll like this, I promise” He mumbled, freeing his hands from Sebastian’s and roughly pulling the other’s pants and underwear down just enough he could see where the his happy trail lead.

He didn’t even notice as, the only two buttons on Sebastian’s shirt that hadn’t been undone yet, fell to the floor and his shirt fell open. He just stared at the other like that. So sexy.

“Enough!” He snapped, quickly fumbling with his pants, pulling them back up as he stepped to the side so he wasn’t against the wall anymore “I said no, Blaine”

Blaine groaned and closed his eyes. He felt like throwing anything and everything he could on the floor. Sebastian was supposed to be easy, he was supposed to fuck any guy who wanted to fuck him and that was what Blaine needed, mindless sex to forget how shitty he felt about Kurt never replying to his texts, never calling back or even sending  a letter.

He felt like throwing a tantrum, like throwing the stupid flowers by the Smythe’s door on the floor, he felt like throwing the stupid crystal bowl on Sebastian’s stupidly sexy face and he felt like slamming the stupidly heavy front door so loud he neighbours could hear it.

But he didn’t. He just stood there in the hallway, looking down at his feet because he felt bad for pushing Sebastian like that. He felt bad for kissing him and felt bad for even wanting to cheat on Kurt.

“Sebastian I... I’m sorry” He mumbled and looked up at the taller boy, his heart sinking when he noticed he was fumbling to get his belt back up, his shirt messed up and a few buttons undone and his hair sticking out in different directions.

“Blaine... Let’s get you to bed” Sebastian said in a single breath once he had recomposed himself. He held out a hand for Blaine and started upstairs with him.

“Don’t tell Kurt...” He whispered, almost begging as he walked in a room after Sebastian. Even in the dim light he could tell it was Sebastian’s room because it just had to be, the dark colors and band posters and clothes on the floor... The messy bed under a window and the piles of CDs and Vinyl on the floor.

“I won’t, promise” He said and went over to his drawers and before Blaine could register much else, he was being handed a pair of sweatpants “Now go wash your face and let’s go to sleep okay”

Once they were both in bed, Blaine couldn’t sleep. Sebastian’s bed was bigger than any bed Blaine ever laid on. It was also soft and smelled nice, like Sebastian. And he couldn’t stop thinking, because in his hazy drunk mind, he had to apologize.

“Bas...” He whispered, getting nothing but a groan in response “I wasn’t going to force you, you know that right?”

“Blaine, I just really wanna sleep alright...” He mumbled, yawning and turning to face the other boy.

“I don’t want you to think I turn into a rapist when I’m drunk” He said seriously and got a small chuckled from the taller boy.

“I know you’d never do anything like that, Blaine” He said with another yawn.

Blaine stared at Sebastian’s closed eyes for a few moments in the dark before leaning in to kiss him gently. Neither of them said anything after that and Blaine fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron:  
> www. magazine-hd. com/apps/wp/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/cameron-cuffe-krypton. jpg


End file.
